YGOGX ULTER CAOS
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Una traducción nueva que había quedado a deber, JA


**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Caos Completo**

**Notas del traductor: Un nuevo fic traducido por mí, espero les agrade, hay algunas divergencias en él, pero el autor respeta los nombres originales, bueno pues, sin más que decir... ¡Empezamos!.**

**¡¡Hola!! En realidad no he visto muchos episodios de GX excepto algunos doblados, así que si este fic resulta malo, perdónenme, de la versión doblada, realmente da la impresión de que a Asuka le gusta Judai, pero él no muestra mucho interés romántico. No quiere decir, desde luego, que no posea ninguno, aún esto solamente puede ser su ingenuidad la que le impide comprender. ¡Quién sabe y realmente le importa! Por qué en este fic ellos son pareja de todos modos.**

**Sumario: Cuando los cuartos de Asuka y Manjoume (Chazz) son seriamente dañados, la única solución es mudarlos con Judai, Sho (Syrus) y Hayato (Chumley) y otros, Bueno... se capta la idea. Y luego vienen nuevos estudiantes para iniciar todo. Asuka piensa que va a perder su cordura.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo GX**

**Caracteres y Papeles**

**Tyranno Kenzan- Molesta a Sho, respeta a Judai, y apoya a Asuka sin ninguna razón evidente**

**Jun Manjoume- Molesta a Judai, intenta ganarse a Asuka, le reclama a Judai que Asuka nunca será suya y se ríe cual científico loco**

**Asuka Tenjouin- Maravillada por Judai. Su oni-chan la embroma, algo molesta por la necesidad de dormir en el mismo cuarto que cuatro hombres así como sus alocadas amigas que revelan sus sospechas sobre a quien le gusta Asuka.**

**Judai Yuki- En extremo adorable y dulce, toma lecciones de Fubuki de quien sabe que tema y pasar la barrera de amigo, hasta Felix…muhaha**

**Fubuki Tenjouin- Bromea a Asuka sobre Judai, enseña a Judai sobre el cortejo de su hermana y tiene la tentativa de ser el Cupido de otros**

**Sho Marufuji- forma un equipo con Hayato y Fubuki para conseguir que Asuka y Judai queden juntos, rivaliza con Tyranno, da consejos**

**Ryo Marufuji- Regresa a la pandilla, observa las cosas tranquilamente, como un** OC

**DR. Cronos- Busca cualquier cosa entre Asuka y Judai, aunque él respete las capacidades duelísticas de Judai, todavía se mete con él y no acepta que el este con Asuka, aunque...**

**Daichi Misawa- Solamente se ríe de lo que pasa su alrededor, como un** OC

**Hayato Maeda- Forma un equipo con Sho y Fubuki **

**Momoe y Junko- Bromean por el problema de Asuka, saben cuando Judai insinúa sobre los sentimientos de Asuka…**

**Felix Shinzuota- Un nuevo estudiante que esta encaprichado con Asuka. Incluso se enciende de celos contra Judai aun cuando Sho miente**

**Mayo Messami- Una nueva estudiante a la que le gusta Ryo, es buena amiga de Asuka**

**Hatchi Menagumi- Nuevo estudiante que también le gusta Asuka, pero no lo demuestra alrededor de Judai**

**Kibi Ikago- Una nueva estudiante a la que le gusta Daichi, buena amiga de Asuka**

**Noten que: Aunque Asuka, Momoe y Junko duerman en el mismo cuarto que los cuatro muchachos; ellos tienen un cuarto de baño separado en un lugar diferente para cambiarse, porque seriamente, esto las atormenta mas que tener que quedarse con los muchachos. ¡Ellos no pueden tener conversaciones sobre chicas de noche! Y el loco de Cronos los espía afuera porque cree que Judai intentaría hacerle algo a Asuka. **

**Las parejas son: Judai/Asuka Misawa/OC Ryo/OC podría haber más, pero en este momento estos son los únicos tres que tengo en mente**

**OC'S**

**Felix Shinzuota**

**Bastante alto**

**Pelo corto, rubio**

**Ojos verdes**

**Se enfada fácilmente**

**Habla sin pensar a veces**

**Generalmente agradable**

**Puede parecer egoísta a veces**

**Le gusta Asuka**

**Amigo de Judai aunque ellos tienen una rivalidad por Asuka **

**Mayo Messami**

**Puede ser muy ruda**

**No parece interesada en nada**

**Usa sus puños si alguien le molesta**

**No se participa en muchos duelos**

**Prefiere los deportes físicos**

**Pelo rojo, mediano**

**Ojos naranja**

**No se preocupa como se ve, bastante desaliñada**

**Leal a sus amigos, los defiende**

**Le gusta Ryo porque ella cree que él es del tipo 'fuerte y silencioso'**

**Kibi Ikago**

**SUMAMENTE TÍMIDA**

**Nunca puede decir "No" (a no ser que esto implique a sus amigos en algo malo)**

**Pelo rosado, corto**

**No practica mucho los duelos**

**Prefiere cocinar**

**Muy bien portada**

**Ojos castaños**

**Muy tranquila**

**Una buena persona **

**Le gusta Misawa porque es simpático**

**Hatchi Menagumi**

**Pelo largo a hombros, plateado oscuro**

**Ojos verdes claros**

**Muy coqueto**

**Actúa duro, pero puede ser un verdadero cobarde**

**Siempre interrumpiendo momentos dulces dando a su opinión**

**Le gusta Asuka**

**Claustrofóbico**

**Busca ser el centro de atención**

**Actúa sin seriedad**

**Valora a sus amigos**

**Generalmente, un tipo con un buen corazón **

**Capítulo Uno: ¡El Caos Comienza! ¡Entran los Cuatro Nuevos Estudiantes!**

Judai bostezó silenciosamente, sus ojos se cerraban mientras que el Doctor Cronos parloteaba sobre la importancia de escoger sabiamente las cartas. El viejo realmente conocía su materia, pero Judai ya lo sabía por su cantidad de duelos, entonces él realmente no se molestó en escuchar. Aunque se encontrara más bien aburrido y tomara el tiempo para echar un vistazo a la aula hasta que su mirada se fijara en alguien. Ese alguien era Asuka.

Era evidente que ella no escuchaba a nadie y giraba un lápiz alrededor en su mano. Ella tenía la más aburrida miran del mundo y Judai sonrió por ello. Él parpadeó ingenuamente cuando ella soltó un suspiro silencioso y paso un hilo de su cabello castaño dorado detrás de su oído. Una sonrisa entonces se estalló sobre su cara, de la clase soñadora que nunca se asociaría con él. Nadie lo notaba, hasta que Sho alzo la vista a su amigo. Él echó un vistazo a Asuka y luego volvió a ver Judai, comprendiendo que no lo había notado, sacudido su cabeza con exasperación.

Él en particular no sabía por qué, pero no podía arrancar su mirada fija de ella. Él no estaba consciente de que Sho lo empujaba con un lápiz y no oyó un gemido cansado. Muchos pensamientos sobre la chica cruzaron su mente, pero su tren de pensamientos fue parado cuando cerraron de golpe un libro grande y grueso abajo de su escritorio. Él parpadeó y miró enfrente solo para encontrar al Doctor Cronos mirándole airadamente.

"Perdedor de Osiris, quiero que leas rápidamente esto."

Judai le miró y dio una mirada dudosa al Doctor Cronos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso le enseñará no mirar fijamente a la señorita Tenjouin durante la clase. No quiero que su mirada de Osiris deslustre la imagen de mi reina de Obelisco."

La clase dijo 'ooo' y Judai enrojeció completamente por lo que el Doctor Cronos levantó una ceja. Judai no podía volver a mirar a Asuka después de la declaración del Doctor Cronos, entonces en cambio miró fijamente el gran libro.

"¿Cómo diablos leo esto?"

El Doctor Cronos se encogió de hombros.

"No es mi problema. Tienes una semana. Y alégrate de que yo sea una persona generosa."

"¿Una semana? ¿Oh… que es esto de todos modos?" Judai preguntó, olvidando su cólera.

"Las maneras de destruir el queso fundido."

"¿NANI? ¡NO!" Se escucho la voz angustiada de Hayato, "¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR A JUDAI TRAER ESO A NUESTRO DORMITORIO!"

El Doctor Cronos se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Una vez más, no es mi problema."

Así que después de eso, volvió a su clase sobre duelos mientras que Judai revisaba en el libro. Adivinando que eran aproximadamente dos mil páginas y se sorprendió de cómo podían haber tantos modos de destruir el queso fundido. Él escuchó a Sho sofocando una risa, el silbido de Hayato, pero más importante, sintió los aburridos ojos de Asuka enfocándole. Tragó aire. ¿Cómo diablos podría afrontar a Asuka después de esto? Por no mencionar que él al principio quería pedirle ayudar con este enorme libro.

Judai de pronto sintió que alguno de la fila de atrás tirar de su manga y él estiró el cuello La persona le dio un pedazo de papel doblado y parpadeo cuando lo tomó. Una vez echo esto, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer, pero cuando lo hizo él sintió el calor volver a sus mejillas. Esto leyó:

¿Qué fue todo eso?

Asuka

Él prácticamente escuchó a Sho reírse silenciosamente al su lado y lo que sólo hizo que su cara enrojeciese más. Suspiro, mientras que comenzó a escribir una respuesta. Asuka le miraba regularmente, y descubrió la nota siendo pasada fila por fila hasta la persona al lado de ella quien se la dio. Ella lo desdobló y lo leyó.

Yo solo te admiraba.

Judai

Ahora fue su turno para ruborizarse, y estaba fue demasiado preocupada para escuchar la risa discreta de Momoe y Junko al fondo. Su rubor se redujo cuando ella recordó algo, y luego comenzó a escribir una respuesta a esto. Judai estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando él recuperó el papel, pero cautivado al leer lo que Asuka tenía que decir.

¿Quieres ayuda con ese libro?

Asuka

Él sonrió con alegría.

"¡Hatchi no baka! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría si te escucháramos!" Mayo gritó con toda la fuerza de los pulmones, haciendo que la gente parase y le mirase fijamente. Hatchi rió nerviosamente, sudando por el tono venenoso que la chica usó. Él rezó por que sus oídos pudieran soportar el ataque de su discurso enfático. "¡Seguro! ¡Ir derecho para llegar a clase! ¡Pero tu dijiste que era a la izquierda! ¡Y nos convenció para ir así baka! Y ahora somos perdidos y, y, y…"

Él suspiró con alivio cuando parecía que Mayo se quedó sin cosas que gritarle. Ella resopló y giró lejos de él, brazos cruzadas, mientras otros dos del grupo les miraban. Hatchi sonrió con algo de temor.

"¡Sabía que no podías quedarte enfadada conmigo Mayo-chan! ¡Eso demuestra que de verdad me aprecias!"

Su respuesta fue un golpe a la cabeza que le envió volando contra un dormitorio. Los gritos, obviamente femeninos, fueron oídos, Hatchi salió corriendo, viéndose despeinado, mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe detrás de él. Mayo sonrió victoriosamente. "¿Se estaban cambiando o algo Hatchi?"

"Casi." Contestó, con la cara iluminada. Mayo frunció el ceño misteriosamente y la puerta fue abierta. Múltiples brazos agarraron el oído de Hatchi y lo arrastraron adentro, mientras que nadie pareció hacer caso de sus gritos. Ellos deben haber oído su última oración. Mayo sacudió su cabeza, silbando disonantemente, antes de darse la vuelta a los otros dos.

"Felix-kun, tu amigo realmente debería aprender a no ser así de hentai." Felix le sonrío.

"No podía cambiarlo aunque lo intentaras."

"Uh huh, pero se puede soñar" Ella estuvo de acuerdo en un tono gracioso. Estuvieron de pie allí en el silencio, escuchando a los gemidos de tortura de su amigo proveniente desde dentro el cuarto durante unos minutos, antes de que Mayo se aburriera. "Kibi-chan", ella se dirigió a su amiga de cabello rosado, "nosotros tres deberíamos irnos."

Kibi parpadeó con inquietud.

"¿Pero pasara con Menagumi-San?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Deja a Hatchi, se nos unirá cuando él está listo," la puerta se abrió y un golpeado chico de cabello plateado fue arrojado hacia fuera, aterrizando al lado de Mayo, "que lamentablemente es ahora."

Hatchi se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y le comento a Mayo.

"No fue tan malo, al menos conseguí echar una ojeada bajo sus faldas."

Y entonces Mayo se puso a gritarle al muchacho una vez más, reprendiéndolo sobre su perversión.

Desde el principio de esto, el grupo de Asuka, Judai, Sho, Hayato, Fubuki, Manjoume, Edo, Tyranno y Misawa miraba la escena. Ellos estaban bastante asustados y extrañados por el grupo de cuatro. Entonces, Mayo los notó observándoles, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella los exploró con un fulgor frío, haciéndolos sudar una gota, cuando su mirada fija se cayó sobre Asuka… y ella chilló. Asuka parpadeó por la confusión cuando una cabeza roja se le fue encima, chillando como una niña de escuela.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Tenjouin Asuka! ¡La reina de Obelisco azul! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que alguien me pellizque! ¡Eres mi ídolo!"

"Uhh… gracias… creo…" respondió nerviosamente. Mayo entonces se centró en ella y estrecho su mano.

"Ohayo Asuka-chan, mi nombre es Messami Mayo. Yo y mis amigos aquí somos nuevos, justamente nos matriculamos hoy."

Olvidando los acontecimientos más tempranos, Asuka sonrió y tomó la mano de Mayo, estrechándola.

Los otros tres se acercaron, Felix que miraba fijamente a Asuka, Hatchi viéndola de manera sugestiva y Kibi que le mira algo tímida. Eventualmente, los cuatro saludaron a todos ellos y se presentaron.

"¡Ohayo! Mi nombre es Shinzuota Felix."

"¡YO! Mi nombre es Menagumi Hatchi y debo decirle Asuka, que realmente se ve bien." Esto ganó una gota de sudor de Asuka y la frente fruncida de Judai.

"Ano…ah… mi nombre es Ikago Kibi."

Los demás todo cabecearon, y luego una sonrisa apareció sobre la cara de Fubuki.

"¿Cómo 'el combate que mostraron alrededor? Apuestó a que todos nosotros podríamos grandes amigos." Todos le miraron, hasta que los cuatro rieron.

"¡Uh huh, correcto! ¡Asuka-chan, Kibi-chan, vamos!" Mayo declaró, sujetando a Asuka por la muñeca. Kibi les siguió, mientras Asuka, que es arrastrado de entre sus amigos.

Judai miró fijamente a Hatchi entrecerrando los ojos y con algo de curiosidad, todavía sintiéndose un poco incómodo por sus movimientos a Asuka. Hatchi solamente se lo acercó sujetando su hombro. Judai le miro y él le sonrió a Judai.

"Aquí veo a muchos jugadores, así que no creo que ella haya sido reclamada aún. Y echo a andar hacia Felix, que tenía una animada charla con Ryo… o más bien charlaba tratando de animar a Ryo, que solamente le miraba sin una expresión sobre su cara.

Judai giro para observar a Hatchi irse, su mente empezó a procesar la información.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué te crees? ¡GAH! Si tú tratas de hacerle algo a Asuka te voy a… ah… humph." Él puso mala cara y cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho, antes de que Sho le llamase y el se levantase corriendo donde su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Hayato se quedo con Fubuki, que sonreía como el gato Cheshire, mirándole perplejo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Él se preguntó en voz alta, sólo causando que la sonrisa sobre la cara de Fubuki se ensanchase. Hayato miró a Fubuki, con una confusión claramente evidente. "¿Tú lo sabes Fubuki?" El chico asintió.

"Él le dijo a Judai que intentará y conseguirá que Asuka sea su novia. Me figuraba que Judai era demasiado despistado para captar el mensaje, pero note que se enfado por el flirteo que Hatchi le dirigió a Asuka, podría usar esto como ventaja."

"¿Que ventaja?"

"Encender los celos de Judai y eventualmente él y Asuka estarán juntos."

"¿Y estás seguro que a tú hermana le gusta Judai de este modo?"

Fubuki se rió y fue tras de Judai.

"Vaya hermano, en serio."

Judai suspiró mientras que se dejaba caer contra su cama. Un descanso de la lección terminada y pronto comenzaría con la tercera. Él se había alejado de los demás para hacer algo que le sorprendido hasta él mismo; pensar. Él sabía que Hatchi era un buen tipo, pero noto que no le gustaba su actitud.

Al parecer, Felix debía estar en Ra amarillo, junto a Hatchi, mientras Mayo y Kibi debían estar en Osiris rojo. Él levantó su cabeza para poner sus brazos detrás de ella. Entonces recordó el libro y suspirando con desaliento, decidió tomarlo. Pero cuando tomo su mochila para encontrar el pesado libro, alguien toco su puerta. Parpadeando, se levantó y contestó pero al revelarse quién estaba detrás de la puerta, su corazón saltó.

Asuka le sonreía con algo de arrepentimiento.

"¿Asuka-chan? ¿Nani? Tu. Eh, este es el dormitorio de los chicos."

Ella se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos, una mirada juguetona se le notaba en su cara.

"No te preocúpese, ¿Necesitabas ayuda con el libro no? Me iré antes de que alguien me vea. ¿O no me quieres aquí?"

"¡No, no! ¡Desde luego que te quiero aquí!" Judai balbuceó. El arrebato hizo que Asuka quedara bastante impresionada y sé ruborizo tímidamente, antes de que ella sonriera, mientras que entraba caminando al cuarto. Su mano entro en la mochila de Judai, sacando el gran libro.

"¿Alguien que desee leer sobre cómo destruir el queso fundido?"

Tsuzuku

Una nueva traducción, esta se la prometí al autor y aquí esta, je, espero que me perdone por tardarme tanto, en fin, debo de decirles que por motivos de trabajo iré lento, pero no teman hay mas de mi para rato.


End file.
